Unclaimed Redemption
by Sushi Hoshi
Summary: Link awakens to face his ultimate destiny. Unexpected and familiar aches await in his journey. (I know it has been slowgoing, but I am trying!)
1. I

Link's Story

Chapter I 

Author's note: I needed a break from my current project, and all I could think to do was summarize the plot for Ocarina of Time. Not very original, but a good twenty minute breather none-the-less. I hope the format is a little easier on the eyes than that of "Prophecy". Enjoy! I appreciate all your comments. (Complements and constructive criticism alike.)

  
  


I'm not really sure how any of it really started. Things had always been so normal. Every morning I would wake up, get dressed, go outside, play all day, and when I was done, I would go back to bed. Then I'd wake up the next morning and do it again. Life was normal... To say I was an outcast was an understatement. In fact, no one liked me. Hated me, really. It's amazing how others can find so many ways in which to torture you. More amazing is how it can seem, well, normal. In fact, for some reason, I wasn't aware of just how much every one hated me until I left. It was a horrible thing, to suddenly know that no one had ever truly loved me... But then there was Saria. She was the only person who treated me kindly. She was like a mother to me. And a best friend, and so much more. That's another story though. 

Like I was saying, life was normal. I didn't know anything outside of the forest. It was my whole world. Anything past the trees was shrouded in mystery and darkness. The world beyond the trees was frightening, and it was the last place I ever wanted to go. That all changed on one fateful day. I was having a nightmare. There was a girl in funny clothes with hair like mine. She screamed as she was taken away into the night on a white horse. She threw something at me. I watched it fall, glistening in the pounding rain. A man appeared. He was dressed in black from head to foot, and the look on his face sent pangs of fear through my very soul. I knew I would see that man again someday. He drew his sword to stab me. I drew mine as well. I didn't remember ever having a sword before, and wondered where it had come from. As I grew lost in my thoughts, which seemed to echo through the winds, the man slashed at me. 

I awoke screaming. Something hovered above me. It was a faerie. She was yelling at me to wake up. She called me a lazy child and set to scolding me about being "sloth-like," whatever that was. Her name was Navi, and she proved to be one of the most nagging creatures I've ever known. But she was my faerie, and all I could concentrate on was how overjoyed I felt to finally have one. I now wish I had never met her. 

She led me to the Deku tree, a being who was absent of love or joy. He served as a perfect guardian for all of the forest dwellers, who loved to torture me so. It was he who started me on this blasted quest, and made all of my nights the most restless. I was forced to defeat the evil that dwelled inside of his limbs. Sometimes I wonder if it was not the endless spiders in him that were evil, but the tree himself. After I did as I was told, the cold forest guardian died. I felt no remorse for my actions. What was done was done. Rather than sadness over his death, I felt fear over what the others would say about what I had just done. No doubt they would blame me for the whole mess. 

Sadly, I was right in my assumptions. The night after the Deku tree passed, I was in my bed sleeping. I awoke to the sound of whispers and footsteps. When I opened my eyes, the glow of a candle and three faces greeted me. It was Mido and two of the Know-it-all Brothers. They held large deku sticks. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was grabbed by the collar and slapped across the cheek. I felt the sting, yet I did not cry. I had grown used to such things. My lips remained still as they set forth to wordlessly beat me with their sticks and fists. Then, as I lie on my own floor, dazed and numb, they started to kick me. Any where they could. Not a scream escaped my lips, not a tears dropped from my eyes. I was too used to the bruises they inflicted. After about twenty minutes or so, they left me. I fell asleep on the floor. It was just too painful to get up. 

The next morning, I woke in my bed. Saria's sweet face greeted me. She smiled wryly upon seeing that I had woken up. "How are you?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came forth. Saria began to cry. I no longer had a voice. I swallowed. I was responsible for her tears. Seeing my only and dearest friend made me want to cry too. With much throe, I forced myself to sit up. I put my arms around her and hugged her. "Why? Why did they do this to you, Link?" she cried, "you never did anything to harm them!" I didn't say a word in reply. It was as if a strong hand was clutching my vocal cords, and would not let go. From that day forward, I have been mute. Saria assumed it was from a hard blow to the throat. 

Fearing for my life, she told me I should leave. I was heartbroken, but I knew she was right. That day, I took what few things I had and left. Now, the Deku tree had always said that leaving the woods meant death for a forest child, but no one had ever tested his words. Saria figured that I had a better chance in that vast, forbidding world than I had in the forest, with its horrible dwellers. I left to the cheers of the other Kokiri, and the stabbing sound of Saria's wails. It was the saddest and happiest day of my life. 

I will never forget the first time I stepped into that unfiltered and bright sun. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. Everything was so big. For what seemed like forever, all I could see was grass. It was terribly hot out, and I remember I was sweating. I had never known such warmth before. I started to walk. Where I was headed, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was looking for a castle, whatever that was. It was nearly a day before I came upon a large structure made of stone. Navi started to blather about how big it was and how she had ever seen anything like it before. She wondered if there were any other faeries living inside. I ignored her, since she had been talking the entire time. 

With a determined and none the less intimidated mind, I entered. All around there were people, tall people. At first, I was surprised, then I realized that all those who lived in the outside world must normally be of such proportions. I stopped a man who was running around, and motioned to him that I wanted to know where the castle was, and if I was in a castle already. "Speak up boy! I can't hear ya!" he boomed. I motioned what I needed again. "Look kid, I don't have all the time in the world. Why don't ya go find your mom?" He hurried away. Things were going to prove much harder than I had anticipated. 

I asked several people for help before giving up. Deflated, I walked down a small dirt path. I stopped beyond the market walls and sat down on a rock. I picked up a stick and drew a picture in the sand. I was never going to find that castle. My moping was interrupted by giggling. I looked up to see a little girl smiling at me. "What'cha doin?" she asked. I shrugged. She giggled again. "Aw, don't be shy! What's your name?" Once again, I shrugged. She giggled for a third time, then pointed to herself. 

"My name's Malon. My daddy's the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. We sell milk and raise horses." I nodded, not wanting to seem rude. Once again, she asked my name. Thankfully, Navi took the initiative. "His name is Link." she answered. "Oh! You have a faerie! You must be a forest child!" I nodded. "I wish I had a faerie." she said. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to know where the castle is." Navi said. Malon smiled. "It's right over the hill, faerie boy. How silly, you couldn't see it before?" 

"We didn't know what a castle looked like." said Navi. I stood and bowed to Malon. I started in the direction of the castle. "Watch out for the guards! If they catch you, they'll throw you out!" she called after us. I climbed a wall and ran toward tall, grey building that loomed ahead. I darted from bush to bush, avoiding the ever watchful eyes of the castle guards. I ran along side the moat, only to find a sleeping man blocking a small hole leading inside. I shook him awake, and he said something about how his daughter was going to be angry about him falling asleep and making her wait for so long. He hastily thanked me and ran off. I tried to comprehend what had just happened, but gave up after a minute, and set to sneaking into the castle. 

Avoiding even more guards, I soon came to a large courtyard. A young girl stood with her back turned, peering through a window. I stepped on a dry leaf, and she whirled around in surprise. We stared at each other for a moment. She was the girl from my dreams. She clasped a hand to her chest. "You." she breathed. I opened my mouth to speak, but a quiet croak came out. My voice was still hiding. She motioned for me to come over to her. 

"Look through here." I stood on my tiptoes and looked in. Before my very eyes was the frightening man from my nightmares. I stepped back and gasped. "You can sense it too." she said. I nodded. "You must be the one I have dreamed of. You are the one who will save our land from that evil man." I shook my head. She frowned. "Why?" I pointed at my throat. Navi spoke up. "He hasn't any voice." The girl nodded. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. Oh! I nearly forgot! I haven't introduced myself." the girl said. "My name is Zelda. I'm the princess of Hyrule." That was some introduction. Like being a princess was an every day thing. 

"His name is Link." said Navi. "Nice to meet you Link." Zelda giggled. "They have no clue of what we're planning! My father has no idea how awful that man is, but we do. We'll stop him Link! Just you and me, together, we'll save Hyrule!" I couldn't believe what she was saying. Me? Save Hyrule?! Until that morning, I didn't even know that Hyrule existed! All I knew was the forest. In my panicked mind, all I wanted to do was go home. Home to the forest, home to the protective canopy of green trees, home to Saria, and Mido... and his gang... I had no home. I was different. That's all there was to it. The way I saw it, there was nothing else I could do, nowhere else I could go. I had no choice.

I looked at Navi. "Um, I think he says he wants to help." she said. Zelda grinned. "Then it's settled. You must go out to the rest of the land and help those in need. When you're through, come back here with their leaders, and together, we'll beat that evil man." She then introduced me to her nursemaid, Impa, who taught me a song on the ocarina Saria had given me. Impa then led me out of the castle, and into Hyrule Field, where she disappeared. I was left alone and dumbstruck. Where could I go next? Night was falling and I decided I wasn't going to spend it out in some strange field. I headed across a small bridge and went looked around. To my left were stone steps. Curious, I climbed them. At the top I found a small village. I decided to stay there for the night. Strangely, I didn't have nightmares as I slept. 


	2. II

Link's Story

Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It didn't take me long to figure out the first leg of my quest. After my meeting with the Princess, I went to the mountains, where I found a strange race of people called the Gorons. They were starving to death, because there were monsters lurking in their rock mine. The Gorons ate stones, which I found odd but amusing. In return for saving them, I was given the Goron's Ruby. It was nice looking, but I couldn't imagine what use it would be to me.

  
  


After that, I went to Zora's Domain. It was a place hidden behind the falls of Zora's river. At the King's insistence, I ventured into the belly of a large fish to save his daughter, Princess Ruto. If I had ever thought Navi was bad, Ruto was 100 times worse. She was one of the most annoying and arrogant creatures I had ever met. She forced me to carry her all throughout that stinking fish, and then she had the nerve to insult me as I did so. But I, without words, said nothing, and she took it as a sign of valiance. After I rescued her, she decided that she liked me, and said that she would marry me someday. Marriage? To a fish woman? No way! I was too young to think about marriage in the first place. 

  
  


In great haste I took her gift of the Zora's Sapphire and left. I was more than happy to get away from her. I was going to see Zelda, and tell her of my ventures, when I came to the entrance of the town. Strangely, all was gloomy, and it began to rain. It was nightmarish, almost like something out of one of my dreams... The drawbridge lowered. Out came the white horse, with Zelda and Impa astride. Zelda gave me a frightened look, and threw something into the moat. I watched them disappear into the unnatural night. Then, I heard the sound. 

  
  


I turned. To my horror, there before my eyes was the evil man, the Gerudo King, Ganondorf Dragmire. He asked me in a stern voice where Zelda had gone. I gave him no reply, and simply glared back. He chuckled and held up his palm. Out of his hand shot a jolt of lightening, and I was thrown back to the cold, soggy ground. My chest felt like it had cracked in two. I just knew I would die. My eyes slowly closed. All I saw was darkness. When I opened them again, the rain had stopped, and the sun had come out again. To my surprise, I was not dead. Unscathed, in fact, and not even sore. It was the oddest thing. 

  
  


I ran over to the moat, and peered into the water. There was a blue object in the clearness. I reached down and pulled it out. Zelda's voice came to me. She told me to place the jewels I had acquired into the altar in the Temple of Time and play on the object she had left me. Her voice slowly faded. I tried to call out her name, but once again my voice failed me. I grew angry and tried to scream. It was to no avail. I hated being mute. I hated the ones who had made me so. Most of all I hated living. I was just a little Kokiri boy. I would never grow up, never have a real chance. What else could I do? Reluctantly, I gathered my self and headed for the temple. 

  
  


It was a cold and dreary place. The last place I would ever want to spend an extended period of time in. I slowly walked up to the altar and pulled out my ocarina. I played the song Zelda had taught me, and turned to place the stones where they belonged. To my astonishment, the stones levitated and took their places without my aid. The sight sent chills through my spine. I wished I had a mother to run to then. There was a loud scraping sound. Behind the altar, the wall slid back, and a secret room was revealed. I stood and went to check it out. 

  
  


Before me was a room with high windows, which boast a pedestal in the center. Cobwebs hung from the most magnificent sword I had ever seen. "Link, it's the Sword of Evil's Bane!" Navi exclaimed. I gave her a confused look. "The Master Sword, dummy!" I nodded. (I had no idea what bane was.) The hilt seemed to call to me, drawing my hand in like a magnet. I went to it, and grasped the cold, hard hilt in my hand. The sword began to vibrate, and the world grew still and eerily dark. I seemed to hang in the center of, of, I don't know what. Then, out of nowhere, there quickly came a sound. 

  
  


"Hero of Time, awaken." The voice was distant, yet oh so near. I opened my eyes to the blurry world about me. My vision cleared, and I saw a portly old man in a robe. "Finally, your time has come." he intoned. My time? Finally? What was he talking about? Was I dreaming? How long had I been out in the first place? "You have many questions, yet no words to bring them into existence." I merely stared back in my confusion. "Look upon yourself." he commanded. I looked down, and gasped. I was tall, thick, adult. But I was a Kokiri! It wasn't possible! 

  
  


"You have been in slumber for seven years. You are 17, a man. It is up to you to help save Hyrule. The power of the Sages is weakened against the dark forces, and only you can bring about this land's redemption." I frowned. He continued. "When you entered the realm, Ganondorf, that evil man, took hold of the sacred Triforce, but it split thrice, and now he rules the land with terror. When you leave the sanctity of this hallowed place, you will see a changed world." I pointed at my throat. All I wanted was my voice. If this guy was so powerful, maybe he could give me my words back. He shook his head, sending a pang of sharp disappointment through my soul. 

  
  


"What is done is done. I cannot change what has befallen you in the past. Your voice is not to be." I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Take this medallion with you. It will help you in your quest." A large, yellow coin appeared in my outstretched palm. "Now go in peace. The fate of Hyrule rests on your shoulders." The room disappeared, and I was once again in the chamber with the sword I had pulled seven long years ago. I turned and headed for the exit. I heard a noise. Whirling around, a strange sight met my eyes. A boy, my age stood by the pedestal. 

  
  


"The world is a different place." he said. His voice was a tad feminine, but it didn't bother me. "How so?" I meant to say, but alas, no words came forth. The boy seemed to sense this about me. "Ganondorf has taken over in every aspect, and his minions are everywhere. There is no place safe from his crushing grip." He took a step toward me. "I am Sheik, one of the few remaining Sheikahs. I am one of the sparse amount that have the strength to fight against the ever- present evil. 

  
  


"Time has passed to you like minutes, but to the rest of the world, freedom was an eternity ago. When you leave this place, you will see some old friends, and enemies, that you knew before, and have been changed. Yet you will also not find some that you seek, for their fates were sealed long before you were set to emerge. Take heart, and do not despair at the sight of such things. They are as they are." I looked upon Sheik desperately. 

  
  


"I know, you do not wish to do what is besought of you, but it must be done. For the better of me and of you. Do not reject your fate." I threw my gaze to the floor.

  
  


"Do not hate me or think me ill for my words, for they are truth, and truth can be blamed upon no one. I am merely the messenger." He straightened himself. "Now, there are a few things you need to know. There are five regions which you must save. One of forest, one of fire, one of water, that of death, and that of sand. The remaining sages dwell within, and they cannot respond to the calls of the goddesses. 

  
  


" It is up to you, Link, the Hero of Time, to release them, and bring them hither, to shatter the reign of Ganondorf. Hyrule holds its breath until you return in victory." He turned and looked out one of the windows at the sky for a moment. It was as if he were searching for a lost thought. He thus, then turned back, and continued. Your first quest lie in a familiar place. The Forest beckons. Now heed its call." He crossed his arms and stood still as a pillar. I turned, slowly, then feeling a sudden urge, burst from the cold Temple that had been my prison for seven long years. 


	3. III

Link's Story

Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stepped out of the temple for the first time in seven years. A horrendous sight met my eyes. The world was gloomy, dead looking. The front of the temple was no longer adorned with green bushes and flowers. The grass was brown, the reflective pools, murky. Cracks ran through the cobblestone paths, and stone blocks were heaped upon each other. It looked as though an earthquake had hit. The skies were gloomy, and off in the distance, I could see an ominous glowing cloud over the far off peak of death mountain. It was a sight indeed. 

  
  


I stood, breathless for a moment. I had been warned that the world had changed. I just hadn't expected it to change so much. It would take a while for the shock to settle in. If I thought the temple courtyard was a mess, there was no way I could imagine what I would find in what used to be the town. Feeling the depressing air of the place, I headed toward the market. As I stepped through the entrance, a cold wind blew, and I could hear crows cackling in the rafters of the empty buildings. Everything was in disrepair. It was even worse than the temple grounds. _Where are the people?_ I wondered. 

  
  


I saw what I thought was a person squatting by the entrance. In alarm, I ran up to them. They looked like they needed help. When I got over to the spot, I noticed they had brown skin, and I wasn't sure what to think. Not a stitch of clothing was on their scrawny back. I tapped them on the shoulder. Rather than looking up and saying anything, the being turned about and stared at me. It's eyes were gone, and it glared up with hollow sockets. I would have screamed if I could, and I jumped back in fright. I still had the mind of a boy. The creature stood, teetering on emaciated legs, and it lurched at me, latching onto me before I had a chance to flee. I clamped its mouth over my face, and began sucking like a black hole. I felt as if my very eyes would pop out of their orbits, like my brain would be sucked out through my nose! I yanked and struggled with the thing and finally succeeded in releasing myself from its death grip. I threw it to the ground and ran for all I was worth. 

  
  


I did not stop until I had left the dilapidated city and run half the way to Lon Lon Ranch. Out of breath (due to seven years of hanging in suspended animation) I stopped and collapsed onto the grass. My face was covered in a sort of gooey slime. It was spit from that awful creature's mouth. I wanted to cry. Though I was in the body of a man, I was just as much of a child as I had been seven years before. I wanted my bed, and a bath, and Saria. It was nearing nightfall, and the forest was too far away. I remembered the Stalchildren that hd plagued the field before. I shuddered. The forest was too far away. I needed to stay somewhere for the night. I turned and looked at the large ranch. Surely Talon ir his daughter would recognize me. Perhaps they would allow me to stay for the night. They were nice people... 

  
  


I stood and brushed the grass off of my clothes. Navi hovered by my face. "Where are we going?" she asked. I pointed to the ranch. "But we have to go to the forest!" I shook my head in disagreement. I made a motion that I needed sleep. "Sleep!? But you've been sleeping for seven years! How much more can you possibly need?!" I shrugged, then pointed at the sun. It was getting late. "Oh, fine, have it your way. But we're leaving early tomorrow morning!" I nodded. She grumbled something or another about how I was _still_ the laziest child she'd ever set eyes on. I started toward the ranch entrance. 

  
  


I noticed a strange sort of fog had settled over the place as I entered. Oh well, that could have meant anything. I walked through the entryway. The ranch looked the same. But no one was in sight. I headed to the main house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. The lights were on though. The sound of a wolf cut through the air as night fell. The moon hung above, like a large eye, watching me. I sighed. Perhaps I would have to find a different place to lay my head for the night. Then, I heard a slight noise. It sounded like... singing? I turned. It was coming from the corral. 

  
  


Curiously, I strolled toward the beautiful and eerie sound. It was a song that was strangely familiar. I tried to remember what it was... something from my very recent childhood. I rounded the corner to the corral. Bathed in the moonlight, with long, fiery red hair, was the most radiant girl I had ever seen. She held her hands clasped to her chest, emitting the single most dulcet tones my ears had ever beheld. She was absolutely lovely. 

  
  


I was awestruck, to say the least. I stood there stupidly. Never before in my short life had I ever felt in such a way. I gasped at the feeling that raced through my heart. She heard me and turned suddenly in surprise. A hand flew to her mouth. 

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." she said. I was quiet. "Who are you?" she asked. Once again I said nothing. She looked up at the faerie hovering above my head. Her eyes widened. "Oh my... is that you, Faerie Boy?" I was taken aback. Faerie Boy? The only person who had ever called me that in the past was the little girl by the castle. I squinted hard at her. It was, it was, Malon!

  
  


I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a pathetic rush of silent air. She came over to me, and looked into my eyes. "I know you have no words. It's OK." I looked away. A feeling of horrible shame was tearing through my heart. I was a mute. What did a mute ever have to offer? 

  
  


"Faerie Boy, it's been so long since I last saw you. What was it, seven years? Where in the world have you been? I thought we were friends." I shrugged. It was something I could never explain, even if I could speak. She turned. "Well, I guess I can't force it out of you, now can I?" I shrugged again. It was becoming a familiar stance lately. I wanted to ask where her father was, and how he was doing. It was as if she read my mind. 

  
  


"Faerie Boy, will you not breathe a word of any of this?" I nodded. She sighed and clasped her hands to her chest. "Things have been... so... hard. Daddy is gone. Ingo took over the ranch and forced him out. I'm not allowed to see him, and I'm hardly allowed visitors. It's been terribly lonely." 

  
  


I understood what she meant. Despite Navi's ever presence, I felt like I was the only Hylian in existence sometimes. There was no one to understand, no one who could ever join in on my quest. It was a lonesome thing, saving the world. "I've been so sad. So I come out here at night to sing. If I was ever caught, though..." Her words trailed off. Horrifying thoughts ran through my mind. What if she was caught? What would he do to her? I could feel the rage beginning to build inside of me. 

  
  


She uncomfortably clasped a hand on her face. In fact, that hand hadn't moved since it had flown there in surprise. As awkward as it looked, she had not moved it an inch. I could tell she was hiding something. I gingerly reached toward her, and put my hand over hers. She recoiled, but I gently persisted. After a slight moment, she gave in. I pulled her hand away from her soft cheek. There, fully visible in the soft light of the moon, was an ugly, purple bruise. 

  
  


I swallowed. A lump was growing in my throat. Why did she have that bruise? Who would do such a thing to her? I took her chin in my hand, and tilted it up. I looked into her eyes. I didn't need to ask with words, my eyes conveyed enough. It was her turn to say nothing. Malon would not look in my eyes directly. She looked off to the side. She blinked her long lashes, and I saw something that scared me worse than any of the creatures and demons I had ever faced. A tear was making its way down Malon's rosy cheek.

  
  


I had no idea what to do. My eyes darted around in panic. What could I do? I didn't know how to deal with this! In my shock and confusion, I did something that I hadn't even considered doing. In fact, I'm not even sure why I did it either, but it felt right when I did. I leaned down and kissed her, while softly stroking her bruised cheek. She did not resist, and kissed me right back. It was languid, soft, comforting, like nothing else. I felt such emotion welling within my being. I no longer felt like a ten year old boy. 

  
  


I pulled her closer to me, and held her there. I moved my lips, trying to whisper her name. Softly I stroked her hair. "Faerie Boy, how much I've missed you. I wish you could never leave me again." I shushed her, and continued to stroke her smooth locks. She cried on my chest. I would let her cry there for an eternity if I could. 

  
  


I had hardly seen this girl, yet it was as if I had known her for an eternity. The feeling that I actually mattered to her... it was wonderful. Saria was the only other person in the world who had cared for me in such a way. I wanted to take Malon with me, get her away from such an awful place, but something in me just knew that it was a near impossibility. There was a loud crashing noise. 

  
  


It had come from the direction of the house. Malon nervously jumped from my embrace. A light turned on, and we heard banging in the cowshed. Then the slamming of a door. A long shadow cast itself across the corral and directly onto us. Around the corner came a very pissed, very drunken Ingo. 

  
  


"Malon, what the hell are you doin out here?!" he slurred. She cowered behind me. "Damn it! Ya stupid bitch! Get over here now, and I'll go easy on you this time!" he yelled. In one hand he clutched a large shovel, in the other a half empty bottle of wine. I was starting to get angry, _very_ angry. I pulled off my gauntlets and threw them down. Malon grabbed my arm. 

  
  
  
  


"No! Don't do this Faerie Boy, please!" I looked sadly into her eyes and pulled my arm out of her grasp. I had to do this. She started to weep again. "Please!" she cried. I did not listen. That terrible man had had his way with her long enough. It was time someone showed him how to be..._ courteous_. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was a man who beat a woman and tried to justify it. _Ingo was mine_. 

  
  


I marched forward, rolling up my sleeves as I walked. Ingo saw me and began to toss out foul words, things even I don't have the guts to repeat. 

  
  


"Who the hell are you?" he yelled. He unsteadily held his shovel up in the defensive position. I held my hands up in hard fists. Ingo started to run at me, brandishing his shovel. He was so drunk he couldn't run in a straight path. I grabbed the shovel and whirled him around. I punched him directly in the nose, and he fell back on the dirt. He spat out more distasteful phrases. I threw the shovel aside and dusted off my hands. Ingo tried to get up, but I merely put my foot on his chest and held him down. He soon passed out from the liquor. 

  
  


I walked back over to Malon and picked up my discarded gauntlets. I put a hand on her shoulder. She stepped away and wouldn't turn to look at me. "Just go away." she moaned. I couldn't believe my ears. I just did her a favor! "I can't go with you, and I don't wish for you to show yourself here again." My heart sank. Why was she doing this? 

  
  


If I had been any bolder, I would have picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, no matter how much fuss she made. I was strong enough to do it. I mean, screw the ranch! There are more important things in life than the family business! Why would she allow herself to be beaten on a daily basis, or maybe even worse, for the sake of some stupid ranch?! 

  
  


And yet, I couldn't bring myself to just drag her off like that. She was an adult. She was old enough to choose for herself. It was not my place to decide for her.

  
  


As I left the ranch, both my ego and heart bruised worse than Malon's cheek, I wondered if being polite was worth it. What was worse: Malon respecting me and getting beaten to a pulp every night, or her hating me forever because I wanted to make sure she was safe? 

  
  


It was all to confusing. My mind was full of troubled thoughts as I headed in the direction of the forest. My mind was so addled, I no longer cared about getting sleep. It just didn't seem important anymore. 


	4. IV

Link's Story 

Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: This little series is not, by any means, read as much as my other works. This saddens me to a point, because it is some of my best writing. I find it to be certainly more decent than the rest, but hey, people will read what they want. I will continue it because I am enjoying writing it. (And of course, for the few who actually have read it and enjoyed it.) For those who have read and reviewed this little series, I thank you very much. I appreciate it to no end. -Robin Wright

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I left Lon Lon in a flight of anger and confusion. The moon, that huge, yellow, mocking orb hung low in the sky. I could see it sneering at me. I had failed. Malon hated me. Hated me so much that she didn't want me in her life. I had only tried to help. Ingo, that jerk. He was probably going to beat her senseless in the morning. The thought in itself brought angry tears to my eyes. I couldn't understand how she could tell me to leave like that. Didn't she understand that she shouldn't put up with such treatment? Didn't she know that she was lovelier than the very lilies that dotted the green field before me? More precious than that of butterflies that hovered by those flowers?

  
  


Such strange thoughts racing through my mind. Where were they coming from? I had never thought of a girl like a flower before... It must have been the warp through time. Yes, the immobility of seven years had fried my brain. It was the only reasonable explanation. 

  
  


"Hey, hey! Link, hey!" Navi yelled in my ear. Boy, was did she pick a great time to be irritating. I glared up at her.

  
  


"The forest, Link! We should go to the forest!" I waved a hand at her, just about knocking the faerie out of the air.

  
  


"Hey! Watch it!" I cast her a warning look. She stuck her tongue out at me. (Yes, faeries have tongues.) I walked slowly in the direction of the forest. I had no idea what I would find there. After about an hour's walk, the twin trees leading to the entrance loomed before me. I could almost hear them laughing at me, like all of the Kokiri had so many years ago. I halted.

  
  


"Well, c'mon! Let's go!" Navi urged. I shook my head furiously. "What's wrong, Link?" I simply shook my head again, and turned around. I walked over to the low wall across from the entrance. I sat down on the hard stone. I hung my head in thought. 

  
  


I didn't want to go back in there. I didn't want to see them again. Even if Saria _was_ in there. It didn't matter. I was the wrong person for the blasted quest. I was sure that Rauru had made some fatal error in his choosing. I felt a sudden tug on my collar.

  
  


"Link, let's go. It can't be that bad." I refused to look up. "That's it, I've had it!" The bright little blue light fluttered over to the side of my head. Navi grabbed hold of my ear and pulled it as hard as she could. I almost let out a grunt from the pain. 

  
  


"Get up Mr. You're going into that forest whether you like it or not!" What I would have given for a can of bugspray right then. I smacked at her with my hand, and she dodged out of the way. I merely succeeded in hitting myself in the ear, which made it hurt worse. Navi grabbed onto a tuft of my hair, and set to tugging on that. I whacked at her again, and she moved. I glowered at her. She pointed in the direction of the trees.

  
  


"Get going! You heard me! You have a job to do!" I was so sick of Navi, I could have just smashed her between my two palms right then and there, but she was sort of my communication device, so it would have been a rash move. I decided not to swat her. I stood and headed toward the trees.

  
  


"That's more like it." She flew under my cap and nestled in my hair. I sighed deeply as I stepped through the entrance to the cold, damp woods.

  
  


It was dark. Terribly dark. I saw no faeries. I saw no Kokiri. If I could have called out a "hello?" I would have, but I'm not sure anyone would have answered anyway. Where was everyone? I turned my head this way and that, squinting in the dark, scouring the area with my eyes for any sign of life. I saw nothing. I took a few cautious steps forward.

  
  


_Hhssshhh..._ It came from behind me. What was that? It sounded like a foul hissing. It came from my right. No sooner had I turned my head, than I felt something butt my leg. I jumped and drew my sword. The hissing resounded again, and something, with very sharp teeth, clamped onto my leg. I threw my head back and flung my mouth open, howling out a silent scream of pain. Whatever it was took a firm hold in my flesh and set to thrashing back and forth, attempting to rip my leg off.

  
  


I hacked at it with my sword frantically and almost hit my own leg in the process. I heard a loud shriek as my blade came in contact with some fleshy appendage. The teeth remained in my leg, but the power behind their grip dissipated. I fell back on my rear and sat there panting for a moment. I reached back and whipped off my hat. Navi popped up. "What?" I pointed angrily at my leg. She hovered over my leg, her pale blue light illuminating what had tried to eat me. Attached to my leg was the severed head of an angry deku baba. Blue plant juice covered the ground and my hose. Mixed in with it was a river of red. I was bleeding profusely. I needed immediate medical attention. 

  
  


I sheathed my sword and sat there for a minute. I was starting to feel light-headed. Quickly, I pulled out a deku stick that I had on hand. I used it to stand. My right knee weakened under my weight, and I almost fell over. I hobbled slowly over to the house that used to belong to the Know-it-all Brothers. The door was locked. Wait a minute... there was a door! The Kokiri didn't have doors when I lived there. Something was amiss. I pounded frantically on the tiny entrance. "Go away!" a high pitched voice shouted. I pounded again. I wasn't about to be left out alone in a dark forest to bleed to death. Again, I was told to go away. I gave up and hobbled over to Saria's house.

  
  


Her house, too, had a door. Upon pounding on that one, I was, for the third time, denied. However, Navi took the initiative and pleaded with them through the wood. We finally succeeded. The door opened a crack, and a pair of wide, blue eyes met mine. It was a little girl. One of the ones I had known. She let me in. I entered and collapsed on the floor. I think it was then that I must have passed out, because the next thing I can remember were children's voices calling to me. They sounded quite far away. 

  
  


"Hey, Mr? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes. Blurry forms hung over me. Someone was patting a damp cloth across my forehead. I opened my eyes, my lids sticking to themselves. I let out an inaudible moan. I could hear the quiet air rushing out of my throat. How I wish I had a voice... 

  
  


"Look! Look, his eyes are opening!" My eyes met four sets of others. They were wide, seemingly innocent. Something tugged at my leg. I slowly sat up and looked down. They had sheared my hose off below the knee, and had cleaned off my calf. They were wrapping it in a clean strip of cloth. I felt my eyes tearing. But it wasn't from the sting of my abrasions. That was the nicest any of the Kokiri had been to me. To think, they showed more kindness to a stranger than they had shown one of their own. The irony was stabbing. A little girl, another I knew, put a hand on my shoulder. She had seen my sudden tears. 

  
  


"Don't worry, mister. It won't sting much longer." So sympathetic, so clueless. I nodded. 

  
  


"He says thank-you." Navi answered. The little girl looked at the others. She turned back to me.

  
  


"We've been wondering, if you're not a Kokiri, why do you have a faerie?" she asked. I had no idea what to indicate. I had no explanation for them. Only the Kokiri had faeries...

  
  


"I, I was lost, and he found me. He saved my life. Yup, that's what he did!" Navi chimed. Well, at least she was her own excuse..

  
  


"That's so wonderful! You saved a faerie? Wow!" I frowned and nodded. They bought it, why should I have said anything to contradict it? I was actually enjoying their kindness, to a point.

  
  


"So why are ya here?" I looked up at Navi.

  
  


"We're, um, going on a camping trip in the woods."

  
  


"Camping, here?"

  
  


"Yes, for what more beautiful of a place than that of the Lost Woods?"

  
  


"So you're not worried about gettin lost?"

  
  


"No, I'm a faerie, I know my way around the woods." The children started to chatter about camping.

  
  


"Well, we need to be going now."

  
  


"Are ya sure? What about his leg?" I stood up to prove that I was alright. A shooting pain ripped through my leg. I winced, but smiled in spite of myself to escape any suspicion. All I wanted was to leave as soon as possible.

  
  


"He's fine! See?" Navi looked over at me. The Kokiri stared at me for a moment. 

  
  


"Well, if he feels okay, then we don't need to worry." one said. I smiled falsely again and headed for the door.

  
  


"Hey Mister?" I turned in the doorway.

  
  


"Come back and visit sometime soon. We like you!" I nodded and hobbled out as fast as I could. The forest was just ahead, and I was in a hurry to get the stupid task over with. I just wanted to be normal. Perhaps the Goddesses would award me for my good deeds someday, and give me my voice back.

  
  


With that hope in my heart, I ran into the dark forest.


	5. V

Link's Story

Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


___Author's Note: It has been a long time since I have added a chapter to this particular series. It may have been a month or even two now. Well, I've been meaning to do it and I had a little spare time. I think I may have a direction for this now and I'll say it may end up being a bit more than just a summary to the Ocarina of Time. Let's just hope I don't run low on inspiration or free time... - Robin Wright_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I had deduced that Saria might know who was the forest sage. She knew everything, as far as I was concerned. Yet when she hadn't been at her house or anywhere in Kokiri Forest, I knew there was only one place to look. I headed for the Sacred Forest meadow. The Lost Woods were a whole lot more confusing than I had remembered. Over the past seven years they had grown wilder than before. Since the Kokiri were trapped in their homes due to the threat of monsters, most of the undergrowth hadn't been trimmed back. I made my way through the woods in the dark. Around me I could hear the sounds of crows and other things. The child inside of me began to grow frightened. I whistled to ease my fear. I didn't help much though... 

  
  


Navi hovered over my head, her light pulsating and guiding us through the dark. Through the twists and turns we went, searching for the meadow I had visited those short seven years ago. Finally, we came to a clearing and I breathed a sigh of relief. My leg was throbbing and I could feel the bandage growing damp. I needed to rest. Sleep was creeping up on my eyes and I knew the only way to slow my leg from seeping blood would be to stop moving. I looked around the clearing. Nothing seemed to be amiss. There was a locked gate before me, but I figured I would look that over in the morning. No sense going on at such a late hour, anyway.

  
  


I took off my shield, dropping it on the ground with a clank. I took off my chest strap with compartments for all sorts of weapons. Deku nuts, bombs, a hookshot... That landed on the grass with a dull thud. I stretched. The only thing left on me was my sword. I was about to dispose of that weight, too, when I heard a noise. I turned. It had come from behind me. I heard it again. It sounded like, sniffing? The sound in question was coming from a bush in a corner of the clearing. I slowly stepped over to check it out.

  
  


As I bent over, squinting in the dark, a white wolfos leapt out and tackled me. It howled and bared saliva dripping fangs. It bit me on the forearm and I stabbed at its spine with my sword, which I had, thank Nayru, not dropped. The wolfos shrieked in pain and dodged off of me. I pursued it around the clearing and finally cornered it. It took a few swipes at me with its claws and succeeded in tearing the left sleeve on my tunic. Luckily, wolfos aren't the brightest creatures in creation and I stabbed it through the heart when it threw its head back to howl. The wolfos fell at my feet in a bloody mess and faded away. There was a creaking behind me. The gate in the clearing was lowering itself. 

  
  


I stood there panting and thinking. I was nearly made a meal of by that slobbering forest beast and I was on edge, to make an immense understatement. How in the world was I going to get any sleep at such a rate? It was maddening. Knowing that my nerves and now much too acute sense of hearing would keep me up the rest of the night, I hiked up my gear and went further into the woods. 

  
  


The gate that had opened led to a series of long, twisted paths through dense foliage and vines. I hacked at all of the growth with my sword as I went along, afraid that I may run into another vicious creature. My forearm was bleeding moderately and I had tied my long hat around it, for lack of anything else. I made a mental note to myself that I should include emergency medical supplies next time I prepared for a trek. Then it hit me that I didn't do any of the planning in the first place. Why was I out in the middle of dark, overgrown woods in the first place? Why was I risking my ass for a bunch of short, malicious forest dwellers who had robbed me of my most effective form of communication? Should I want to help the very souls that had spat upon me and what I held dear? They were as happy about me leaving as they would have been about a skunk! Was that what I was to them? A skunk?! The anger in my gut boiled.

  
  


I went further and further into my bitter pity party. The green became increasingly dense as I advanced to... _somewhere_ and I hacked at it with heated zeal. If I couldn't chop someone in half, then I would take it out on the plant life. Many things from the past were coming up inside of me, almost choking me in the rush. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, I was so enraged about everything. Why was I on the quest in the first place? Because someone _told_ me that I was supposed to be on it. Why did I have no home to claim? Because someone _told_ me I would be better off leaving. At that very moment, I knew Malon was probably dragging Ingo to the house, trying to make up an excuse for the next morning, fearing she would be beaten again. Why wasn't I there to help her? She _told_ me to leave. I was noticing a pattern, suddenly.

  
  


I felt so angry at that moment that I screamed and slashed my sword about recklessly, caring not what I may hit, what I may damage. My blade clanged off of a rock, I didn't care. My fist scraped past a tree, skinning my knuckles. I hollered and continued to swing. I went on in such a manner for maybe three or five minutes and stopped, out of breath. I still felt rage, but I had expelled the majority of it. I panted, listening to nothing but my deep throated breaths as my sword hung there, waiting till I decided to bring it to life again.

  
  


A bit more calm, I reasoned with myself. I had seen what had become of the town in Hyrule. I had seen the conditions at the ranch. Even the Kokiri were afraid of what was out there. So afraid they had put doors on their houses. Hyrule was not right. Evil pervaded every corner, whether evident in the dark clouds overhead or the flowers wilting inconspicuously in a normally sunny corner. It was all tied together. Somehow, someone had decided that I was the ultimate solution to it all. One man, well, one boy who looked like a man, the answer to all of Hyrule's sorrows. In a way, I felt like some sort of a scape goat. Was life playing a big joke on me or did I actually have the potential to be some sort of a great hero, a chance to justify my existence? Shaking my head, I moved on through the dark.

  
  


Navi was strangely quiet. In fact, she hadn't said anything in quite a long time. She had flown out of my hat when I tied it around my arm. Where had she gone to? I reached up to scratch my head and found her nestled in my hair. I guess even faeries need sleep every now and then. I was bitterly exhausted. My arm was bleeding, my leg was bleeding; I was going to faint if I didn't get some rest. As I walked on, the aggression faded and I felt more fatigued than I had before. I prayed that the meadow was near by and that Saria was there as well.

  
  


As I went on, one thought bombarded my mind. It was Malon. Of course I was thinking about other things as well, but she was at the forefront of my consciousness. I had just left her there. Left her standing, bawling her eyes out in that pasture. All because I was such a coward. All due to the fact that I couldn't stand up to a woman. I had been afraid of her hating me forever. But since when did I trade in morals for good will? She already hated me, right? What did I have to lose? I resolved that I would go back in the morning. It wasn't right to leave her there alone. I didn't want her to be beaten any further. It weighed on me too much. I regarded her too deeply in my heart. No, I wouldn't give in, not for the mere cause of saving face. It would be better that she hate me worse than anything in the world and be safe, rather than just perturbed and soon dead.

  
  


My sword hit something hard. I stopped and sheathed it. Vines clung to a wall of some sort. I pulled them back and looked hard through the dark at what I had discovered. It was a pillar. Again, I pulled out my sword and chopped at the vines hanging next to the pillar. Before me was a heavily overgrown passage. I cut back the plants, moving upward. It was a stone staircase. After working my way through for about a half an hour, I pushed through the last bunch of leaves. I was in a large opening. A wide tree stump sat empty underneath what was left of a broken staircase. I had found the Sacred Forest Meadow. But Saria was no where to be seen... 


	6. VI

VI

  
  
  
  
  
  


Navi chose that moment to wake up and start flitting around my head, her glow dancing off the greenery.

"Saria? Are you there?" she called. Her voice rang dead in the heavy air, the reverberations dull and thudding to the grass. Slowly, I took a step forward into the dimly lit clearing. A mournful crow let out its regretful call into the silence. I went forward a few more steps, my leather boots squeaking with each movement, the dirt gritting under my soles.

"Saria?" I whispered in my mind, since the words refused to grace my throat. I reached the stump and stared at it for a long moment, studying numbly the long grass curling around the low edge of its natural seat. An empty chair...

_Oh Goddesses, Saria_, I thought. A warm tear slid down my cheek, slipping out from reddened eye. The fatigue from before hit me full force and my knees buckled, all energy I possessed draining out into the dark green. I felt as though I was bleeding out my life's essence invisibly, loneliness drinking deep of my soul. I sniffled. Just a sniffle, but something welled in my being, a grief of losing... a mother? A best friend? I had never known a mother, not past Saria. In fact, I knew nothing of that term, "mother," until I visited Hyrule castle town for the first time. All those years of living in the forest, I felt as though I was missing something, lacking a part of my being. When I found out what a mother was, the hole was evident and named. That empty stump was like the final blow to my heart. At least, it seemed that way, at the time...

My lids were weighted with heavy sleep and I felt as though I could no longer hold them open, not for anything. Not even to look for Saria. It was too dark, anyway. As I lied down, I decided I would search for her in the morning. I leaned against the side of the stump, my arms folded and the tears spilling down my cheeks. The rough bark scraped sharply against my elbow as I slowly fell asleep, mourning for the forest child who was my surrogate mother...

"Saria?" I called. The air around me was full of a chill as my eyelids popped open. An owl hooted off in the distance and something rustled in the wild grass of the meadow. There was the sound of someone tuning an ocarina. I sat up and looked about, my eyes adjusting to the dim, blue light. In the misty shadows, someone sat, small and prim, upon Saria's stump.

"Saria?" I said again, then touched my throat, realising that my voice was back. There was the sound of giggling as the figure on the stump jumped up and ran away into the ghostly fog.

"No, please, Saria, come back!" I cried. Clumsily, I got up from my place on the ground and stumbled after the figure. The giggles faded and my foot caught on a root, sending me headlong into the grass, twisting my leg. I cried out in pain.

"Just hold still! It will only take a moment," a voice said. I opened my eyes and the saw that it was morning. There at my feet, rebinding my wounded leg tightly, was the mysterious Sheik. I opened my mouth to protest, but found quickly, to my immense disappointment, that my voice was still gone. I gritted my teeth as he yanked on the bandage, tying it off and ripping the fabric short with a dagger he pulled out of his boot. He looked at me cautiously with his flaming, red eyes and I nodded in thanks. He nodded back. Quickly, Sheik put away the roll of bandage cloth and stood. He rested his hands on his hips, calmly, and his stance seemed similar to that of Impa's, the last time I saw her. I wanted to ask him if he had known her, but I had no way of getting that across and he started talking anyway.

"Do you feel the evil that pervades this place, Hero of Time?"

I nodded and he continued.

"This temple, it used to be a sacred dwelling, a home of innocence and holiness. It was a sanctuary, a place where the forest spirits moved about freely, conversing with chosen Kokiri."

_Like Saria..._ I thought. Sheik continued.

"But now, it is dark, brooding, defiled by the corruption of Ganondorf. It has been taken prisoner by the forces of darkness, held captive by demons, with the sage locked inside. You must save that sage, hero."

Sheik paused for a long, silent moment, then turned to face me and pulled out a harp. He plinked a chord, head bowed, then looked up, his eyes meeting mine in a hard, studying stare.

"I cannot aid you with vanquishing the lightless forces which reside beyond these walls, but I can give you a song to bring you back to this meadow, if need be. Take out your ocarina and I will teach it to you."

I nodded slowly, trying to accept this new bend of my venture in the best mindset possible. I slid a hand into my pocket and pulled out the cold, blue ocarina. It shimmered like a blue pearl, polished in creamy hues of diamond dust.

"This is the Minuet of Forest," Sheik said solemnly, and set to playing a tune that was light and airy, yet dutiful in execution. I followed as best I could on my borrowed instrument, a few of my notes sour and shaky. Finally, we finished and the warrior nodded.

"Remember it well. Goddess speed in this quest, and I will see you again." With that, he flicked his wrist and there was a small burst of light. When the resulting smoke cleared, he was gone. I stood there for a moment, collecting myself mentally. The breeze in the meadow moved about restlessly, stirring the dying leaves at my feet. I then turned about, the temple before me, solemn, silent, challenging me to conquer it. Finding a way in was my first task. 

With a sense of heroic anticipation, I gathered up my things and headed for the large, dead tree which stood by the decayed stairs. _Always the hard way in for me. I can't even take the stairs,_ I thought to myself, sarcastically. Without much effort, I scaled the rotting trunk and dropped to the platform of the main entryway. The cold, grey, stone door yawned open in my face, a gaping maw. I felt like the fry about to be swallowed by the pike. The strong urge to turn back jumped up in me, again. I wanted to run, to hide, to forget. You know how that feels... That slight, sour fear in your gut; the one that bites right there? Right where you can't get to it... I closed my eyes and thought of Saria. Her emerald hair, deep green eyes, reflective as a pool in a verdant, hidden meadow. I contemplated her sweet face, the very embodiment of the sacred forest spirit. I could not abandon my first love in that temple because of a few butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't right to leave her to the unclean entities which had set to devour her and the world I knew. It was my duty to rescue her. It was my calling, one I was bound to by faithfulness and fate. I would save her, fear or no fear.

"Come on Link! Let's go!" called Navi. She flitted through the opening, her azure glow lighting the way for me. Silently, I followed.

Long, damp vines hung from the ceiling and walls of the passageway. They dangled in my face, serving as an irritant. The entry was short, however, and I was soon in a large room with grass and rocks for a carpet. On the other end was a small, wooden door with stained glass set in the frame. Of course, I headed for it, but I should have remembered to be more cautious. A tell-tale howl erupted from a dark corner, and a wolfos bounded toward me, full speed, tooth and claw beared. I whipped out my sword, the blade singing as it left the hilt, and I slashed the creature across the neck, lopping off its head. Yet, before I had a chance to celebrate my good aim, another came out of the shadows and caught me off-guard. It tackled me from behind and bit my shoulder, its sharp, yellow teeth digging fiercely into my flesh. I screamed out and grabbed a rock. Desperately, I pounded the stone on the wolfos forehead as it relentlessly tore at me. I finally became too much of an annoyance for it to continue, and the hairy beast let up. I took that moment to grab my sword, which I had dropped in the ambush, and set to hacking at the creature as best I could. It put up a fight, but I was so enraged that the outcome was in my favour. Covered in blood and shaken, I sheathed my sword, then continued to the stained-glass door.

As the bolt clicked behind me, I looked ahead into the dim light of the next room. In the center, there were four torches lit, each with a different hued flame: red, green, purple, and orange. I had never seen fire like that in my life, but before I had a chance to inspect this interesting phenomena, there was the sound of cackling. Four shadows swirled about, forming into pear-like shapes with arms, one by each flame. The cackling continued, and the figures began a sort of dance. Then, together, they recited a mocking poem.

_Amy, Beth, Meg, and Joelle,_

_We be the sisters poe!_

_Run away, if you can_

_Fear us true, mortal man!_

_Green, orange, purple, red,_

_Mix the hues of the dead_

_Dark, and black here will be_

_So no light eyes shall see!_

They spun about and disappeared with those words, taking almost all the light in the room with them. Navi's glow was all the illumination left. Her light danced weak and red off of the walls.

"The nerve of them!" she cried. "Those poes deserve to be taught a lesson!" I shrugged, not sure what to do. I didn't care about the light in the room. All I wanted was to find Saria. Forget the poes. They weren't my main worry. I motioned for Navi to hover before me as I walked down the steps. She did so, talking all the while.

"I don't understand the reasoning of those poes! Is there any point to stealing the light in this room? And that poem! Humph! Even Mido's faerie could write something like that! They need to take a class! You know what, Link?" She didn't wait for me to make any sort of gesture and continued. "I bet those creeps are holding Saria prisoner! I bet they took those torches so that you can't find her! I bet she's right in this very room!"

For once, Navi's words actually made me stop. I turned and looked at her, bobbing up and down in the stale, dark air. Why hadn't I thought of that? It was all too blatant. Why else would they take the torch light? Of course they knew who I was. My presence had probably been long-expected, my coming heralded by the traveling, watchful forest shadows. The poes had known all along. They would be prepared. The only trouble was, where were they? I scratched my head, trying to think. Many things crowded my conscience. I needed to save Saria. Malon was alone and afraid on that ranch. Hyrule was counting on me. _All of Hyrule._ That hit me out of the... dark. (Pardon the pun.) All of Hyrule. Just me? Only me trying my hardest to save it? I felt suddenly like I had bit off much more than I could chew. Not that I would give up. I had Navi... and I seemed to have an ally in Sheik, even though I had only see him twice. Yet I had the feeling I would be seeing a bit more of him throughout things. 

"Link! Link! Come on, let's find Saria!" I realised that Navi was yelling in my ear and had been for a few seconds. I looked at her, a blank stare on my face.

"Link! Hello! Wake up!" I waved a hand toward the faerie, sending her into a spiral from the air currents. She momentarily glowed red, then piped up again, her attention turned to one of the off branching halls in the room. "What about that, Link?" she asked. I walked over to it, ready to try anything. It was just a hall. There was a door at the end. Cautiously, I reached out and gripped the knob. Wincing, expecting for something to pop out and bite me, I turned the handle. I braced myself. 

Nothing happened.

Nothing? That was odd. I opened my eyes, having shut them in expectancy, and was amazed to see another hall before me. A twisted hall. In the other end, the door was upside down! I scratched my head, glad for the torch light, but more than a little bit confused. "Link, the hall is turned like licorice!" Navi exclaimed. I silently thanked her for pointing out the obvious. Curiously, I slowly walked forward, sure that some trap would spring. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. In fact, as I walked, it was as if the hall wasn't even odd. I felt as though I was walking down a straight way. Upon reaching the end, I turned about, and to my amazement, the end where I had come from was upside down, from my perspective. It was very, very... odd. I shrugged it off, though, and headed on through the door. I found myself in a room with blockish pillars jutting out from the floor, walls, and ceiling at perpendicular angles. And I thought the hall had been strange. As I stood there, taking in this strange area, my guard was momentarily let down. That's when the whooshing sound met my ears. A shadow glided overhead, and stopped above me. I glanced up, one phrase entering my mind before everything went black. _What the...?_

  
  


Malon had watched Link run out of the corral, tears streaming down her face. Then she had stood there, trying to force her anger to ebb. Finally, she had set to work, dragging Ingo inside of the ranch house, up the stairs, and to his room where she lied him on his bed, then made her way to the stables where she cried in the hay, praying to the Goddesses that he wouldn't beat her in the morning. She fell asleep in the itchy straw, her eyes still damp, her hands still clasped in a plea to the divine. A sharp pain in her side served as a rude awakening. "Get up, ungrateful whore!" Malon opened her eyes to the sight of Ingo's leathery face, contorted in a mask of anger. There was a large bottle in his hand, half-emptied already. He kicked her in the side a second time and screamed at her to get up. Malon obliged, scared out of her wits. A barrage of insults hit her first. Words that she would never dare repeat, wished she didn't know. Then the pushing, and the fists. The morning beating had begun. _Link, I'm sorry, please come back! _she cried in her mind.

  
  


But Link couldn't hear her.

  
  


He was being strangled to death by a shadow dweller.

  
  


_To be continued. _

  
  
  
  


_Author's Note: Sorry so short you guys! I've been working on this chapter for over a month, since I have been busy. It is very hard for me to write anything now. Most of the stuff I start ends up abandoned. I figured I had better post it short, or I would never post it at all. Hopefully, I will be able to come out with more within the month. ~ Robin W. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
